parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Lion Tamarin
The golden lion tamarin (Leontopithecus rosalia), one of the world's most striking mammals, is so-called because of the beautiful mane of silky golden hair that frames its face. The fur is a lustrous golden colour, apart from the tail and forepaws, which may be brown or black. The digits are long and delicate with claw-like nails, which are perfectly adapted to forage for small prey items. Males are typically larger than females, although there is some argument that there is simply seasonal variation in weight, but otherwise there are no major differences between the sexes Gallery Golden Lion Tamarin LG.jpg Xtinkshun-leo.jpg LionTamarin.png G145_Golden_Lion_Tamarin_a.jpg|Kemono Friends (2015) Yo-Kai Watch-Tamarin.jpeg Star meets Golden Lion Tamarin.png Melody the Golden Lion Tamarin.jpeg DTE Monkeys.png Monkey-jumpstart-preschool.jpg|JumpStart Preschool (1995) BTKB Tamarin.jpeg Tamarin in hugo lek och lar 2 den magiska resan.png IMG_0108fvcxz.jpg TarJan Golden Lion Tamarin.jpg Screenshot 20191202-115342 YouTube.jpg MMHM Tamarin.png Riley and Elycia meets Golden Lion Tamarin.jpg Books IMG 0088.jpg 804C9CFA-7952-41FF-B8A7-23DB0A2DFC6A.jpeg 88BF61B1-8FBB-4457-B928-4B974939027D.jpeg 6DA2B26F-3A09-43DC-BF5A-CDEE49E98DFE.jpeg AA335161-54F6-4275-B8F1-69AD41AD08AA.jpeg 6F153139-E430-4635-AD33-2AB377924A84.jpeg 231EA7B1-9443-48A1-8132-A31BCADDD9AC.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (10).jpeg 9650F694-3E56-4189-8A5F-69656E697511.jpeg 33C1ACF2-11EA-57D5-94F9-918A027E19CF.jpeg 2414312A-CF71-4CF4-A178-8C1D50405E28.jpeg 3FA10149-E551-4F0E-9A20-B8A1547B5521.jpeg 53364F75-C376-436B-94B5-36C717C92EF1.jpeg 2B223487-61E8-4B90-A2CE-6DD531BE3414.jpeg EEE2EF4F-0D91-4A4C-AD0D-35020BC71C6D.jpeg C5B8FE4D-77D2-485D-BB6C-B051B03C9B3D.jpeg 3FA0585C-361C-4A61-8BDC-B647E918E0B1.jpeg See Also * Emperor Tamarin * Golden Lion-Headed Tamarin * Black Lion Tamarin * Black-Faced Lion Tamarin * Cotton-Headed Tamarin * Brazilian Bare-Faced Tamarin * Saddleback Tamarin * Silvery Brown Bare-Face Tamarin * Mottle-Face Tamarin * Golden-Mantle Tamarin * Golden-Handed Tamarin * Moustached Tamarin Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:South American Animals Category:Primates Category:Dallas Zoo Animals Category:X.Tink.Shun Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:ZooParc de Beauval Animals Category:Minnesota Zoo Animals Category:National Zoo Animals Category:Philadelphia Zoo Animals Category:Riverbanks Zoo Animals Category:Zoo Atlanta Animals Category:Denver Zoo Animals Category:Akron Zoo Animals Category:Prospect Park Zoo Animals Category:Saint Louis Zoo Animals Category:Bronx Zoo Animals Category:Woodland Park Zoo Animals Category:Lowry Park Zoo Animals Category:Caldwell Zoo Animals Category:Cheyenne Mountain Zoo Animals Category:Toronto Zoo Animals Category:Beardsley Zoo Animals Category:London Zoo Animals Category:Rosamond Gifford Zoo Animals Category:Seneca Park Zoo Animals Category:Wellington Zoo Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Utica Zoo Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Almost Gone Animals Category:The Powerpuff Girls Movie Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Show-Offs (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Jungle Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Yo-Kai Watch Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door Animals Category:Codename: Kids Next Door: Operation: R.E.B.O.O.T. Animals Category:Aardvarks Disembark Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Almost Naked Animals Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:The Furry Animal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Rio Animals Category:Rio 2 Animals Category:Let's Explore the Jungle Animals Category:Humongous Entertainment Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Orange Animals Category:Countdown to Extinction: Animals in Danger Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Cape May Zoo Animals Category:Potter Park Zoo Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Journey Animals Category:Tap Zoo Animals Category:JumpStart Preschool Animals Category:The Usborne World of Animals Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Tarzan Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals